Talk:A Real Boy
Other subplots What are the other characters such as Phineas, Ferb and Isabella going to be doing in this episode? — 09MurphyM 00:06, November 17, 2010 (UTC) To be paired with Tour de Ferb/Baljeet? I was serching DXD Canada and found it paired with Tour de Ferb (Baljeet on the site). Could this be just a mistake or a real change? I'd Rather be Flying, yours truly, Werl2 03:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :A mistake. Tour De Ferb is a 2-part episode. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 03:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) "On demand" watch For the error: "When Candace runs from Jeremy she has nothing on her wrists, but when she enters the backyard she has a watch on," should be deleted. It is standard animation practice to only show watches when needed. In most P&F episodes, Perry's wrist communicator comes and goes as required. Aren't you a little old to be a Phineas and Ferb fan? No. No, I'm not. 15:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Norm's rap video - have we seen it before? I figure the images in the rap video have to be based on well-known rap videos. Does anyone know rap well enough to report if any famous videos are being parodied? Buggum | (Talk) 23:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Errors "Doofenshmirtz claims that Vanessa was wearing her headphones all day. However, she was not wearing them when Doofenshmirtz was talking with rodney about having a son instead of a daughter." That's not an error in the show even if it was true. Yeah I agree not an error cause thats what parents do, my dad often claims I'm on my laptop all day when I'm obviously not at times when I'm around him, he tries to make a point that I'm on it too much <3 20:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Not an error. She was wearing them, you just can't see. That's the whole point. If the audience and Doof knew she was wearing headphones, there would be no storyline. So we're just made to assume Doof (and the viewers) couldnt' see the headphones because her hair was in the way, or some similar reason. About the Headphones Vanessa's Wearing... Could it be that Vanessa MEANT to make her dad believe that she was wearing headphones all day long? We did not see her wearing headphones when Doof was talking with Rodney, and Vanessa did look irritated in some extent. Actually when I saw Vanessa giving her headphones to Norm and saying "it will help", what popped up in my mind is that possibly Vanessa heard what Doof said, and listened to the music to make herself feel better, but at the end decided to ignore those words and forgive her dad, and pretend to him like she had never heard them. Well, I'm just saying. MayChant (talk) 02:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) No, the whole point is Vanessa was wearing headphones, but they are difficult to see thusly Doof didn't notice. You're going waaay too deep into something that is pretty straightforward and made sense the whole time.